


Marry the Mole

by MissMangle



Category: Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi, it's ok to be gay, possible beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: Why did I do this? This is from an RP I did on discord.





	Marry the Mole

It had just been an average day in Discord headquarters, Huffy had gotten triggered at some troll who wanted attention by stealing her art. Resetti decided to give a few people a hug since he felt bad for them, that was until Chris got behind and groped Resetti's ass while hugging him.

He jumped up and blushed in the process, and started to make out with Chris. The action between both tongues was intense as hell. Chris slowly began to unwrap Resetti's dirty overalls while he lifted Chris' shirt off. Beads of sweat went down his forehead as Resetti put his masculine paws on Chris' chest and licks one of his nipples. Chris gently grabs Resetti's head as he moans with pride, gay pride that is. Merilaux heard all the commotion and ordered them to go to the NSFW room. The two left and went into the reddish room not to far from the general room they were in.

"Well, we are finally here." Resetti mumbled as he shut the door with just himself and Chris. Resetti then proceeded to pull Chris' pants off as Chris pulled off Resetti's boxers. In the process, Resetti suckles on Chris' throbbing cock. The pleasure only rises as Chris starts to finger Resetti's tight mole ass while he gets his dick sucked. He moans in pleasure while his giant mole dick becomes erect. Chris begins to stroke his cock as Resetti yells out "Ooh yessss!!" as he licks at Chris' ass. "GIVE ME MORE!" Chris screams as he strokes faster. Resetti simply shoves his fingers into Chris' ass as he begins to put his moist mouth all over Resetti's cock as the mole huffs and puffs as his dick's sucked. Chris moans viscously, giving his cock a nice vibration from his mouth. Suddenly, ImanoK is flowey and Alex is furry. Resetti cums a wide load into Chris' mouth. "I hope you are still hard enough to give me a pounding." Chris says while he swallows the load in his mouth. "Oh, yes I am." Resetti replies as he positions his dick to Chris' asshole. All the while, Flowey leaves the server.

Chris moans and grabs the blankets hard as Resetti begins to thrust in and out of his ass. Resetti slaps his ass while fucking it nice and hard. Chris begins to rub Resetti's balls as he did so, "Why not put a little baby oil? It won't hurt and my ass will be nice and shiny." Chris says as Resetti begins to grab and jiggle his ass  
Resetti squirts baby oil all over Chris' ass as he continues to spank it. Flowey makes a cumback midway, "You people confuse me." she simply says.

Chris grabs the bottle of baby oil and squirts it all over Resetti's delicious six pack and hard cock, hopping him while Resetti cums in his ass. "Well, now it's my turn kid." Says Resetti as he places his giant ass onto his now erect dick. "You are such a well-mannered mole.~" Chris sighs as he begins to thrust, putting oil all over Resetti's thick ass. "That's my job kiddo!" Resetti says while riding his dick. Meanwhile, Flowey and Alex are trying to reset their DS systems.

Chris begins to clench his eyes and tries not to cum, so that the sex can last even longer. He jiggles Resetti's nice oiled sweaty ass. Resetti moans and blushes as his ass is jiggled. His balls sway back and forth as his cock pounds Resetti's ass. "Oh my gosh, I can feel it coming!" Chris says as his cock slips out of his ass. "Whatcha pull it out for?" Asked Resetti. "It just slipped out." Chris takes a deep breath and re-inserts his penis into his ass, putting more oil this time to makeup the accident.  
"It ain't even hard anymore!" Resetti angrily says towards Chris. "I'm going soft for a bit so that I can get hard later on for a surprise. I always have to keep 'em unexpected." Chris replies while raising his voice a bit. "Oh...Okay. Go ahead then." Resetti simply says quietly. Chris grabs the giant mole and puts him on top of his cock. "Ride it with all you got!" Chris says while his face begins to blush intensely. Resetti rides his ass at an intense speed while Chris begins to breath heavily with such pleasure and amazement as he begins to rub Resetti's nipples. Resetti pants while sweating as he deeply grinds a few times.

At that moment, Chris' cock gets as hard as diamonds and gets bigger. "Aaah~" Resetti sighs while Chris' dick stretches out his ass a bit. "FUCK IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Chris begins to cum a bit, holding everything else for later on. "I dunno if I should keep ridin' yer butt if you're gonna hold it in." Resetti says. "I don't think I can hold it in no more!" Chris yells. Chris put Resetti down on his knees and began to bust a nut. Resetti comes over and slurps all the cum from his dick. Chris shakes from the intense head he's getting, he also felt a bit light-headed. "H-hey, whatya shakin for?" Resetti asks. "The way you suck my cock feels so good that I can't stop shaking in satisfaction." Chris replies. Resetti slowly kisses his lips to relax him, chu. Chris french kisses back as he began to calm down. Resetti kisses his cheek and hugs him, Chris hugs back as he begins to stroke Resetti's cock one last time.

"Mmm, there ya go Chris."  
Chris looks at the clock. "Well, looks like you have to get back to work. Expect desert tonight though." Chris says as he kisses him.  
"See ya Chris." Resetti kisses back.  
Alex pops in, "What the fuck?"

To be continued.....


End file.
